Advances in wireless communications permitted users to connect in environments that typical wired systems could not work. However, wireless channel conditions may be susceptible to interference. Objects in the path of wireless signals may cause such interference. Wireless techniques, such as transmission rate adaptation have been imposed to improve the user experience. Transmitters and receivers may use rate adaptation techniques to send and receive wireless signals at variable rates. The typical approach to rate adaptation is to track channel conditions based on packet losses and to adapt the rates accordingly. However, tracking channel conditions based on packet losses can result in many unsuccessful transmissions when users are mobile, which may degrade performance and lower the user experience.